


Valentine's Day in June

by Midnight_Love_Songs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Au of sorts, Bottom!Percy, Camp Half-Blood, Cute, M/M, Top!Nico, Valentine's Day, depressed!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Love_Songs/pseuds/Midnight_Love_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Half-Blood celebrates Valentine's Day in June, when all the campers are there. This year, the Apollo cabin decides to make things a little more special because the Romans are coming to celebrate as well. So this, its a musical! This story focuses on Nico and Percy getting together + Nico singing. This is for Takara_Phoenix's Nicecry Contest.</p><p>Note: I wrote this simply for Nico singing I won't say i'm in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day in June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters used. If I did, Nicecry would be canon! I also do not own any music used and a list of the songs I used can be found at the end.

It was my least favorite time of the year. It's called "Valentine's Day in June." It's like Christmas in July, but with Valentine's Day. Most of the campers weren't at camp for the real thing, so the Aphrodite cabin insists that the camp celebrate it in summer. All the cabins and camp were decorated for Valentine’s Day. Well, except for mine, that is. This year, the children of Aphrodite wanted to start their "magic" a few days early, because the campers from Camp Jupiter were here to celebrate with us. The Apollo cabin is helping as well. Basically, their making this a musical with random bursts of singing and dancing by the "main characters" a.k.a. the people who were falling in love, and the people who pushed the love forward and stuff like that. All I really know is I hate it and I don't sing or dance.

 

Maybe if I had a chance with the guy I liked I wouldn't be so miserable….

 

_/flashback/_

_Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Leo stood side by side at the dinning pavilion. Everyone had been spreading rumors about them and that their going to break up. They were probably just up there to clear these rumors up. Gods only know why Leo was up there. Maybe he blew something up or built something that he needed to warn us about because it went rogue and spots acid like last time._

_I watched Percy as he stood up there, looking so adorable with his legs crossed and looking down at the ground- No, I needed to stop thinking like. I needed to move on from him- oh gods he looks so hot when he’s shy._ _He wore tight, black jeans and a dark blue top. And his hair! He dyed the tips blue and green and had a green streak in his hair. Percy caught me staring at him and blushed a little bit and I smirked. Then Annabeth cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. “Alright guys, as I’m sure you all know I have been in a relationship with Percy,” Of course I have to hear about them. It’s not like I’m in love with one of them or anything. She took a deep breath. “That has been a lie, a cover-up.” There was an audible gasp from everyone, including me._

_“Percy and I… He’s more like a little brother to me. We just use this relationship to hide the truth.” There was not a single sound to be heard from anyone until Jason spoke up. “Piper and I tried to make it work, but this was a relationship built off of fake memories… At first it was nice and she’ll always be my best friend but… Soon we bot realized that we had different… Interests…” Jason put his arm around Leo’s waist, making him blush and the tips of his ears catch on fire, and Piper grabbed Annabeth’s hand._

_So let me get this straight (or well, gay I guess it would be considering the relationships). Annabeth and Percy, Piper and Jason, it had been a ploy, to cover up the fact that they were gay. I looked at Percy, who was trying not to look at anyone. Annabeth elbowed him and he said “I am gay… And single…” I heard some girls cry about how that wasn’t fair and some boys whistle, but all I could do was stare at Percy. Maybe I did have a chance with him after all…_

_/end flashback/_

 

I was wrong about having a chance with him. He came out a week ago and he has been avoiding me ever since. In fact, he’s been avoiding me for weeks now. If I go wherever his is, he thinks of an excuse to leave the area. If he’s talking with our friends and I come over, he claims he has somewhere else to be. If I try to talk to him alone he says he has no time and mumbles an apology. But most of the time he stayed in his cabin.

I walked out of my cabin, and the sight made me to throw up. All the campers were being cute and lovey-dovey. And I wasn't about to admit that I was agitated with this simply because I wanted someone the guy of my dreams. I had a reputation to uphold as the emo/punk rock Son of Hades that hated everyone and everything (Leo's words, not mine). I walked down by the beach and sat down. I sighed, looking out at the water, thinking of none other than Percy Jackson. A squirrel ran across the beach and climbed up a tree. That’s when I heard the music start. Nobody had burst into song yet, but it looks like someone was about to. The piano was slow and soft, almost heartwarming (not that I would ever admit that it loud). I prayed to every god I could think of that it wouldn't be me. Unfortunately, the gods all hate me.

 _"If there's a price for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that."_ The words spewed from my lips. I nearly had a heart attack, but they couldn't be so kind to me. Before I knew it, more of the venomous lyrics fell off my tongue, and poisoned the air around me. _"No man is with the aggravation,"_ the tempo sped up, and for some unknown reason I stood up _. "That's ancient history, been there, done that."_ All of a sudden, Jason fell from the sky right in front of me. The squirrel I saw earlier? It changed into Frank. And Leo hoped over the bench, making it fall, and landing next to me. They pointed at me and started to sing.

 _"Who ya think you’re kidding? He's the Earth,"_ They pointed to the ground, moving to the music _"And heaven to ya."_ They pointed to the sky. _"Try to keep it hidden,"_ Frank covered my eyes. _"Honey, we can see right through ya."_ He took his hands off my eyes and I pushed Leo and Jason out of my way and started walking. As hard as I tried to stop myself from singing, I couldn't. _"Oh no." "Boy ya can't conceal it. We know how you’re feelin,"_ All three of them stepped in front of me. Jason a smirk on his face and I was about to punch him. _"Who you’re thinkin of."_ I turned and headed towards the cabins, shaking my head _. "No chance, no way,"_ I tried to go to my cabin, but it's like there was a wall keeping me from doing that. I internally groaned. _"I won't say it, no, no._ " Jason put the back of his hand against his and did the really stupid thing that girls do when they see a cute guy. Like when they bend their knees and lean back while sighing. _"You swoon, you sigh,"_ Frank put his arms up and shrugged his shoulders. _"Why deny it, uh-oh."_ I turned my back and stuck my arm out behind me. _"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm love."_

I brought both my hands to heart and stopped walking. _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson."_ It's true, I thought. But Aphrodite must hate me, seeing as I'm in love with someone I'll never be able to hold at night. Be able to tell him how much I love him and that I'll never leave him. _"It feels good when you start out."_ I brought both my hands to my head. " _My head is screaming get grip, boy."_ I shook my head from side to side _. "Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out."_ Leo came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face them. _"You keep on denying, who you are,"_ He tapped my chest with a finger. _"And how you feelin_ '" I pushed his finger away. _"Baby, were not buying."_ They shook their heads and I swore to every God I could think of that I would strangle them. _"Hon, we saw hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up,"_ Jason gave me a 'this-is-what-I've-been-telling-you-for-months' look and I glared at him. _"When ya gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"_

I held up my hands for them to stop. _"Whoa, no chance, no way,"_ I shook my head walking away. There were lots of people- most of the camp, actually- watching the scene unfold. Just great. _"I won't say it, no, no."_ Frank put his arm around me. _"Give up, give in,"_ I glared at him but Jason pushed my mouth into a smile. _"Check the grin, you’re in love."_ I pushed both Jason and Frank away from me. They know I don't like being touched. _"This scene won't play, I won't say it."_ I crossed my arms across my chest. There was no way I was in love. No way. It's just a stupid crush. They make a disappointed sound in their throats. _"You’re doin' flips, read our lips, you’re in love."_ Leo came up behind me to grab me, so I pushed in down into his back. But the little fucker just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _"Your way off base, I won't say it."_

Jason handed me a black rose. _"He won't say he's in love."_ I- for the thousandth time today- glared at them. _"Get off my case, I won't say it."_ Jason looked so done right now. _"Boy don't be proud its ok you’re in love!"_ Jason then lightly slapped me and I swore I would have my revenge. I finally reached my cabin and leaned against the door, holding the flower close to my heart. I, almost wistfully, sighed. _"At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love."_ Ok so maybe I was a little bit in love with Percy, but that doesn’t matter. The music came to a stop, and I didn't feel the need to sing. It was over! I ran into my cabin, followed by Leo and Jason and Frank.

 

**/Percy’s POV/**

            I officially hate my life now. I came out in front of the camp two weeks ago, mainly because Annabeth and Piper, Jason and Leo wanted to tell the camp about their relationships, so I had to come out as well. There seemed to be a lot of people who supported us, which was great. Then, I started to get letters saying some pretty rude things about me. That no one would ever love me. A couple even said that I should die and go back to hell. That just made my dreams of Tartarus worse. I’m there, but I’m all alone. It doesn’t seem like any of the others are getting any of these, so I didn’t bother to tell them. There’s no need for me to burden them with my problems, after all.

            I’ve been staying in my cabin for most days, not even leaving for food, unless necessary. I’m afraid that I’ll meet the people who have been leaving me the letter. When I do leave my cabin, I try to avoid Nico, mainly because he can always tell when I’m upset. Also, I don’t know how he’ll react to me bring gay. I mean, I know he’s gay, but what if he doesn’t believe I’m gay? What if he decided he wasn’t gay and makes fun of me? And besides, he already said he was over me. Love is stupid anyways.

            I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how Aphrodite must hate me. Then, the music started. I didn’t recognize the song at all. Then, my mouth opened and I started to sing. _“I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over.”_ I think my mom used to listen to this band, it seems familiar. It seems like a nice song. _“I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older, now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders.”_ For those who never held the weight of the world on their shoulders: It hurts, a lot. _“Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder. In my life there's been heartache and pain.”_ I don’t know about heartache, but there’s defiantly been pain. I’ve literally been to hell and back. My step-father, Gabe, used to beat me and call me names. Then, I found out he did the same to my mother as well. During both wars, I lost so any friends and people that I considered family. The wars took their tolls on lots of people as well.

            _“I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life.”_ I wouldn’t say my life has been lonely… Ok, yeah, it has been a little. But it doesn’t bother me. Not at all. _“I want to know what love is, I want you to show me.”_ That made me think of Nico. I wish he would show me. It would be amazing to have him hold me and kiss me and whisper sweet nothings to me. But alas, that will never happen. _“I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me.”_ I wish he could show me. _“I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me.”_ Ha! Love has not found me! No one has loved me since Luke, and even then, he left me because I wasn’t enough. And no one will ever love me.

I sighed, sitting up. _“In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again.”_ Why should I put myself through all that pain when I know it’s not gonna happen? It’s easier to stay away. _“Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life. I want to know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me.”_ I stopped really paying attention and let my mind wander to the Ghost King.

 _“I want to know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is. I know you can show me. Let's talk about love, I want to know what love is. The love that you feel inside, I want you to show me.”_ If I had him, I know he would show me how to love and trust again. _“And I'm feeling so much love, I want to feel what love is. No, you just can't hide, I know you can show me. I want to know what love is, I know you can show me. I want to feel it too, I want to feel what love is. I want to feel it too, and I know and I know, I know you can show me. Show me love is real, yeah, I want to know what love is.”_

The music stopped and I closed my eyes, until someone knocked on the door. “Come in.” I groaned, burying my face in the pillow. I heard Annabeth chuckle and open the door, sitting door at the foot of my bed. “I’m not in the mood, Annabeth.” I said, but it was kinda muffled by the pillow. I heard her lightly laugh.

 

“Percy you can’t just stay in your cabin all day. Tell me what’s wrong, please.”

 

I can’t tell anyone what’s wrong. They’ll all be worried about me then. So I shook my head no.

 

“Please Percy. You hardly come out of your cabin anymore. We all miss you. Can you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sick.” I lied, but I don’t think she believed it.

 

“Are you sure that’s all?” I nodded and she stood up.

 

“If you say so, but remember, we’ll always be there for you if you want to talk.”

 

**/Nico’s POV/**

            “Why did you guys follow me into my cabin!?” I groaned, collapsing onto my bed. I want to be alone! Is that too hard to ask!? “So who are you in love with, Death Breath?” Leo asked me, ignoring my question. “Nobody!” I shouted. “I don’t know why you think I’m in love with anybody!” Frank snorted. “Oh gee, it’s probably because you were just singing about refusing to admit you’re in love.” Frank said. “Frank, where is my sister?” I asked, changing the subject. Frank shuffled his feet. “She stayed behind a day to help some of the newbies,” I glared at him. “And you didn’t stay behind with her?” “I wanted to!” He exclaimed. “But she insisted that I go!” I continued to glare until Jason sat next to me.

“Nico,” Jason started, and I knew we were back onto the topic of my love life. “Why don’t you just tell him-“ Leo interrupted.

 

“YOU KNOW WHO HE’S IN LOVE WITH!? YOU GOTTA TELL ME JAY!” The Latino practically jumped into Jason’s lap.

 

“If you enjoy living you will not tell him.” I stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease tell me!” Leo continued to ask for about ten minutes.

 

“FINE. If it gets you to shut up. Percy. I love Percy. Happy now?” I asked, and he and Frank grinned brightly.

 

“You gotta tell him, Nico! You really do! Trust me on this!” I sighed. “I can’t…” “Why?” Jason asked. “I just… I’m better off alone…” And then the music started.

 

“ _I walk a lonely road, the only road that I ever known.”_ Leo whistled. “Great song for a great voice!” Jason lightly punched him and I glared. I was not a good singer. _“Don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone.”_ They were all watching me and it bothered me immensely. Like, don’t do that. _“I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.”_ Boulevard of Broken Dreams? Did you mean: My life? _“Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone.”_ The story of my life. This could be my theme song. I like it.

 _“I walk alone I walk a- My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.”_ Ha ha ha. I control the shadows and that’s all I have. This song was made for me. _“My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone.”_ I guess this part was like an instrumental or something. _“I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind.”_ Jason, Leo, and Frank were smiling at me so I did the natural thing. I huffed and crossed my arms. _“On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone. Read between the lines of what's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone.”_ My favorite part. _“I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone.”_

The music stopped and Frank, Jason, and Leo clapped. I half-heartedly glared and the bowed.

 

“Dude! You’ve got talent! You should totally seduce Percy by singing to him!” Leo said and then he started rambling about how it was a good idea.

 

“No, I am not singing to him.” I deadpanned. Leo pouted but I didn’t care. “Let’s go to dinner.” I got up and we left my cabin.

 

/break/

 

We went to the dinning pavilion and sat down. Everyone has basically thrown the seating arrangements into the fire, so to speak. After the last war, everyone decided that they were gonna sit with their friends, although most still sat with their cabins and their table. Annabeth and Piper came over to sit with us soon after. The minute Annabeth sat down she put her head in her hands and Piper began to rub her back.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked as he fixed his glasses. “Percy hasn’t left his cabin in three days, and I think it’s been longer than that since he last ate a meal.” Annabeth stated and I looked up.

 

“What do you mean he hasn’t left his cabin?” __  
  


“He hardly ever leaves his cabin anymore, Nico. Haven’t you noticed?”

 

I frowned slightly. “No, I just thought he was avoiding me…” Annabeth laughed half-heartedly.

 

“In that case, he’s avoiding all of us.”

 

I looked over at the Poseidon Cabin. What was wrong with my sweet little Percy? “When did he first start… Not leaving his cabin and not eating?”

 

“About four weeks ago. Then two weeks ago it just got worse. You hardly see him outside of his cabin, he stopped teaching the sword fighting lessons, and he doesn’t really interact with anyone anymore. No offense, but he reminds me you back when you used to run away from everything.”

 

I huffed and rolled my eyes. “No offense taken. Why do you think he’s doing this?”

 

“He says he’s sick, which I know is bull-shit.”

 

I thought for a moment. Four weeks ago, hmmm…. Nothing very significant happened that week. The only thing I could think of is when I told him I didn’t like him anymore (which was a complete and total lie). And two weeks ago he came out as gay to the whole camp. That’s also when he dyed his hair. I just don’t understand why any of those things would upset him enough to pull away from everyone. I looked at Annabeth and Piper, who were giving me a ‘did-you-figure-it-out-yet-Di-Angelo’ look. I sighed.

 

“So what is it that I’m missing but you clearly know and want me to figure out, because I’m clueless.”

 

Piper rolled her eyes. “To make the story short, Percy has the hots for you and he has for a while. You had been getting really close and friendly with Percy after the Giant War, which got his hopes up. Then, you said he ‘wasn’t your type’, which I know is a complete lie. You’re just as much in love with him as he is with you. Don’t deny it, Di Angelo. As a result, he became depressed. Then he got a, as he says, ‘wonderful idea’ which was become your type. He dyed his hair, he’s started wearing more and more black. We had to stop him from getting piercings and a tattoo. And he started to listen to all the bands you like. And then, after he came out, something happened, although he refuses to tell any of us, which just made things even worse. And now that you know all of this, you’re going to go fix Percy, no exceptions.”

 

I just sat there for a minute, letting it all sink in. So Percy ~~likes~~ , no, Piper said he _loves_ me. Why am I still here? I stood up, but Jason grabbed my arm.

 

“Before you go I just wanted to say good luck.”

 

“And don’t screw up!”

 

“You hurt him and I’ll kill you!”

 

“Take him somewhere nice!”

 

Suggestions on what I should and shouldn’t do and how I should act were said by the whole table. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” I muttered and headed towards the Poseidon Cabin.

 

/break/

 

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked the door again. No answer. I knocked on the door once more, and music started. _“Percy, please. I know you’re in there. People have been asking where you’ve been.”_ That’s an understatement. _“They say have courage, and I’m trying to. I’m right out here for you. Just let me in.”_ I hope he knows I’m shadow-traveling in if he doesn’t open the god damn door. _“We only have each other,”_ That’s a lie. We have all of our friends IF YOU WOULD JUST LET SOMEONE IN! _“It’s just you and me. What are we gonna do?”_ I put my back against the door and slid down it until I was sitting. _“Do you wanna build a snowman?”_ What does building a snowman have to do with this!? But it finally got Percy to talk.

 

“You have a pretty voice, Neeks.”

 

“Are you gonna let me in now, Percy?”

 

“I always thought if we sang ‘Do you wanna build a snowman?’ I would be Anna and you would be Elsa, not the other way around.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“If you had agreed to watch ‘Frozen’ with us, you would know the answer.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed and stood up. Fine, if he wasn’t gonna let me in, then I was gonna get in my own way. I really have been spending too much time with Leo and the Stolls. Before them I wouldn’t have even considered just shadow traveling in there, but now I do that to people on a regular basis. I went to the nearest shadow, walked into it, and ended up in Percy’s room.

 

The sight I saw made my heart clench. Percy was curled up in a ball on the floor, and it looked like he was reading something, and I could tell he was having a hard time reading it. I sat down next to Percy and pulled him close. Percy tried to move away, but I didn’t let him. I just held him closer. “So what does the note say?” I asked Percy. For a split second he looked afraid.

 

“What note?”

 

“The note in your hand.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Then let me see it.”

 

“No.”

 

I looked at him for a second before taking it from him and reading it myself. It took me about five minutes to decipher it, and by then I was extremely pissed. The note read:

_Dear Percy,_

_I hope you enjoy being alone this year,_

_Just like you will be for the rest of your life_

_Fags like you don’t deserve to be happy_

_I hope you die in hell_

You have no idea how mad I was after reading that. I looked at Percy, who had tears flowing down his face. I wiped away his tears with my thumb. “You don’t believe that, right?” Percy refused to look me in the eyes. “Percy, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Sweet and kind and loyal and care. You have the world’s biggest heart. Do you know how many people, male and female, would die to be with you? Cause there’s a lot. And the man who does get to be with you, well, they’re the luckiest person on the planet. And whoever wrote this is just jealous of you.”

 

Percy looked at me with his baby puppy eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

 

“I would never lie to you about that.” He had a face-splitting grin on and I smiled. It looked like he had never been crying to begin with. I took a deep breath. I had to tell him.

 

“Hey Percy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“A couple week ago when I said I was over you… I lied. I was trying to get over you and I hoped that by saying it, it would be true. But that didn’t help any. If anything I fell even harder for you and… I love you so much.” Before I knew what was happening, I had an arm full of Percy and he was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

 

/break/

 

About half an hour later we left the cabin, much to the displeasure of Percy. “But I wanna stay in and cuddle and kiss you.” After five minutes of arguing I caved and let him stay in for a half hour with the promise of going back tonight. It’s impossible to say no to his puppy dog eyes. I could tell Percy wasn’t truly happy, but he was trying, and that’s what matters. Apparently those kids had left him a lot of letters saying things like that. When I found whoever wrote them, they would be in some _deep_ shit. And to top it off Percy still has nightmares from Tartarus.

 

I smiled as Percy swung our intertwined hands gently and I smiled. “Let’s go get something to eat, bello.” I said and he looked confused but happy at the same time.

 

“What does ‘bello’ mean?”

 

“It means beautiful.”

 

“O-oh…” Percy blushed. We sat down at the table with Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Hazel who must have gotten here while I was with Percy. Hazel came over to hug me as we sat down. Right she hugged me she slapped me. “Ouch.” I rubbed my cheek. “That’s what you get for not calling as much as you’re supposed to!” “Sorry Hazel… I won’t let it happen again…” I heard Percy lightly laugh beside me so I gently elbowed him before wrapping my arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. “FINALLY!” Exclaimed basically everyone sitting at our table.

 

“You two are probably the most oblivious people on the planet!” Annabeth laughed.

 

Percy grinned. “I think Leo’s a very close second though.” Everyone at the table laughed, even Leo.

 

“So…” Frank started. “Did you hear about the ‘Grand Finally’ the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins are planning?” I groaned.

 

“Nooooooo, I _really_ hate singing!” I huffed, crossing my arms. Percy put his head on my shoulder and gently smiled. “It’ll be fun, Neeks.”

 

Frank laughed. “Well, from what I heard, there direct orders from Aphrodite herself for you two to be the leads for the end of this ‘musical’” Piper nodded her head. “That’s what she said, and _all_ agreed. Their coming up with a, as they put it, ‘ship name’ for you two as we speak.” “Oh!” Leo said. “And the Stoll brothers started a bet pool on who’s top and who’s bottom!” Both Percy and I blushed before I whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait to be inside you, bello.” Making him blush even brightly and mutter “Perv.”

 

A child of Aphrodite and a child of Apollo went up to the front of the dinning pavilion. “So everyone, I hope you enjoyed your love-filled Valentine’s Day!” Everybody there, including me, cheered. “And, we have one more thing up our sleeves!” I groaned, and the Son of Apollo up there continued. “The whole camp is joining in on this one!” I snickered looking at Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and Piper’s faces. The music started, everyone stood up, and the tables disappeared.

 

I grabbed Percy’s hand and he looked at me, practically glowing. _“Don’t go breaking my heart.” _ He sang, and it was the most beautiful thing I heard. _“I couldn’t even if I tried.”_ We turned so we were both facing each other. I heard a bunch of girls’ squeal. _“Well, honey if I get restless,”_ I laughed a little as I sang. _“Baby, you’re not that kind.”_ Percy took the jacket he was wearing off and threw to the person who was standing behind him, waiting to catch it. Then, before I knew what was happening, Percy had himself flush against my chest and I put my arm around his waist and we both laughed.

 

Jason was in the air, holding Leo. _"(1) Don't go breaking my heart."_ The Latino sang and Jason spun them around. "(2) _You take the weight off of me.“_ They both laughed and Hazel and Frank came forward. Hazel put her hand on Frank’s chest. _"(3) But honey, when you knocked on my door." “(4) I gave you the key."_ They both hip bumped before going back into the crowd. Then, everybody spun and put their right arm in the air and had their left bent across their chests. Then we all started to move our arms in the symbol of the cross, I guess. I don’t know, it was very weird. **_“Oh oh, nobody knows it.”_** We all sang. And we broke into different poses at the end of the lyric.

 

 _“(2) When I was down,” “(1) I was your clown.”_ We all continued to dance synchronized. **_“Oh oh, nobody knows it.”_** I took Percy’s hands and pulled his close. _“Right from the start,” “I gave you my heart.”_ And then we both sang together as I spun him _“Oh, I gave you my heart.”_ I put my arm around him. _“Don’t go breaking my heart.”_ Percy smiled brightly, looking me directly in the eyes. _“I won’t go breaking your heart.”_ Annabeth and Piper came to stand next to us and sang. _“(5 + 6) Don’t go breaking my, don’t go breaking my,” “I won’t go breaking your heart.”_

 

A bunch of girls from the Aphrodite cabin ran up to us squealing and holding signs that said things like “Nicercy 4 life” and “Nico + Percy” and then they ran off again. Then a bunch of kids from the Aries and Hephaestus cabins came up front to dance, the Aries kids in their armor. I smiled and I spun Percy around and danced with him. _“Don’t go breaking my, don’t go breaking my,” “I won’t go breaking your heart.” _ I pulled Percy close and kissed and maybe, just maybe, Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I used:   
> I won't say I'm in love- Hercules   
> I want to know what love is- Foreigner  
> Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green day  
> Do You Wanna Build A Snowman- Frozen (ending only)  
> Don't Go Breaking My Heart- (I used the ending to 'Ella Enchanted' as inspiration XD here's the Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2wwmzbxwN4)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
